The present invention is directed to a beverage container such as a wine glass that can be sealed with a seal or lid that can be removed prior to consumption. The present invention also relates to assemblies of multiple beverage containers in direct connected, attached configuration.
Beverages are commonly sold to consumers in containers such as glass or plastic bottles, aluminum or steel cans, cardboard or plastic cartons; or devices that include bladders containing the beverage. The beverage contained therein can be transferred to a suitable drinking glass composed of a suitable material including but not limited to glass, plastic, or the like for consumption. In certain situations, users prefer drinking beverages from individual serving containers such as cans, juice bottles and the like. However many consumers prefer drinking certain types of beverages from glasses having wide mouths to enhance the aroma and, therefore, the flavor of the beverage.
It would be desirable to provide individual servings of various beverages in sealed wide-mouth containers to enhance the aroma and taste of the beverage during consumption. It is also desirable to provide individual serving containers that can be positioned together into multi-serving container packages for sale or distribution.